


Comfort and Warmth

by msgilliana



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, breast holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msgilliana/pseuds/msgilliana
Summary: Mulder finds comfort in Scully's breasts.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Comfort and Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tweet: https://twitter.com/gillianxmargo/status/1311906186254413824?s=20
> 
> Thank you SO much to msrafterdark for letting me use this wonderful photo for this fic! Her art is amazing and you should check it out!
> 
> Meg's Tumblrs: https://msrafterdark.tumblr.com/  
> https://megdoesart.tumblr.com/  
> https://msrpolaroidproject.tumblr.com/
> 
> Meg's AO3: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrafterdark/pseuds/msrafterdark
> 
> Meg's twitter: https://twitter.com/megdoesarttoo
> 
> Thank you so much to OnlyTheInevitable for being able to beta on such short notice! You are amazing!!!

There were many things for which Fox Mulder had given up hope. Ever since Samantha was taken, his world became hard and cold. The unconditional love he’d heard all parents were supposed to possess had morphed into resentment within his own, and so he hopped on a plane to England and graduated with a bachelor’s degree in psychology. If he was being honest with himself, he chose the field because of his want… no, _need_ for the truth. 

He was able to use his degree and become a highly sought after profiler for the FBI. However, what he really wanted was answers. _Who took Sam? And why? Who would do these things? Were there more? What was their motivation?_ When he stumbled across the X-Files, it felt like Christmas day and winning the lottery combined. Finally, _finally_ , he could start his search.

What he didn’t expect was to fall in love with the very agent who barely two years after his official beginning of searching for the truth was sent to be a spy, an enemy (or so he thought). To his surprise, she never looked down on his theories, even if she thought he was losing his marbles. Of course, they had misunderstandings, but they treated each other with respect and professionalism. Unfortunately for her, what started as just an assignment to debunk his work turned personal, and she would have just as much at stake as he did. Her pent-up frustrations with all that had been done to her by government men soon manifested until she couldn’t take it anymore. Her tryst with Jerse left Mulder with a sense of jealousy, but also a sense of bewilderment. He couldn’t believe it. Not only was he falling in love with her, she chose _not_ to take her anger out on him when she had every right to. While he wished she hadn’t used sex as her outlet, he couldn’t blame her. After everything, she never did anything to lessen her devotion to their work.

Dana Katherine Scully stole his heart, but she never once stole his trust. 

“Mulder?” 

His thoughts were interrupted by movement and he felt Scully’s silky smooth hair under his chin.

“Hey, Scully.”

“I can feel you thinking.” Nothing ever got past her.

“It’s nothing… everything,” he answered.

“Hmm, I think you need to go to sleep,” she said as she moved her head to kiss just under his bottom lip. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. Is there anything I can do to help?”

“Well, we already tried one option,” he stated with a grin. 

She gently swatted at his chest and giggled. 

They had been taking turns spending the night at the other’s apartment, and most nights at his place turned into passionate nights of lovemaking. Mulder very rarely received visitors, and the chance for interruption was slim to none. While she had argued the same, he had brought up the one and only time her mother had entered her apartment unannounced and walked into her bedroom right as Scully tilted her head back in ecstasy, using her hands to balance herself as she orgasmed with Mulder right on her heel.

Maggie Scully never entered without knocking again. 

“I don’t think I have it in me for another round,” she stated. “Although, I do have another idea.”

“What’s that?”

“Well, lately, I noticed your admiration of my breasts,” she paused and smiled, “and how you like to hold them.”

“Oh, um,” he scratched his head self-consciously.

“Hey,” she ran a hand through his hair, “don’t be ashamed. I get it,” she chuckled. 

“It’s just…they feel comforting?” _Real smooth, Mulder._

“I know,” Scully chuckled. “I don’t mind.”

“Really?”

“Mm hmm.” To prove her point, she shifted and rested her back against Mulder’s chest. She took his hand and brought it under her pajama shirt to cup her breast. 

Mulder sighed and rested his cheek against Scully's, letting the movement of her breathing, the beating of her heart, and the comfort of her body lull him to sleep. 

X

What started as a one-time thing became his only way to sleep peacefully. Sometimes it was over clothing, sometimes he got to hold the soft, creamy skin directly. Either way, he was grateful. Scully was an angel, always letting him hold her in whatever way he pleased, which was usually like that first night, holding her breasts from behind. When Mulder went missing, she mentioned how different it felt without the feeling of his large hands comforting her as she held their baby, whispering sweet nothings about their daddy. Their first night together after he came back from the dead, he cradled their child inside her with one hand and held a breast with the other - the two most important people in the world resting in his embrace. While he went away for their safety, his nights were fitful, longing for her touch and she his. When they were reunited and on the run, he cried with her when he felt the release of her milk through her nursing bra, her having adopted out their son less than a week before. She had told him it may take several days until she dried up and so until then, he held them to relieve some of the pressure. Apologies were made as well as love, Mulder telling her over and over how strong she was and her doubting every word. 

At the Unremarkable House, the had settled into a sense of normalcy as she was able to let go of her fugitive status and become a doctor for children. As always, he held her breasts as they slept, sometimes with her hands atop his. When the FBI asked for his help, he was eager to jump back in and help, but soon they drifted. He still held her. 

While they were apart, his nights were very much like the first time, although this time was his fault. Scully had mentioned how he had started to hold her rougher than she liked, and while he tried, he couldn’t help but feel angry over the events of the year the world was supposed to end. She, rightfully so, couldn’t take anymore, and she packed her bags two years later with a promise of her love for him. 

Their first intimate night together after four years apart was a new awakening. Mulder realized how much of his life was wasted without her and never wanted to give it up again. However, he wanted to respect her boundaries, so he didn’t hold her breasts in comfort like he had done so many times before, and consequently couldn’t sleep. 

When Scully announced her geriatric pregnancy after thinking William was gone, there were feelings of confusion, elatement, love, and sorrow. That night was spent at the Unremarkable House and while Mulder held her, she had a vision. William was alive. They professed their love for each other and their children. During her pregnancy with their second miracle child, Scully had moved back into their home. One night while she couldn’t sleep, she moved his hands on her breast, telling him it was okay. They were okay. 

After Lily was born, Mulder expressed mild annoyance at not being able to be comforted by her breasts like he was recently reaccustomed to due to the fact Lily was breastfeeding. Scully smiled and said, “just a little while longer.”

After Scully nursed their child for the last time, they cried like they did almost everything: together. For the life they could’ve had, the life they _did_ have, and the hope that one day their beloved son would feel safe enough to find them and meet his sister, able to feel the comfort and warmth of his biological parents who still loved him and never forgot about him.

He placed a hand on her left breast, feeling the _dum dum, dum dum_ of her heartbeat. Physical, ever-present proof of her love for him and that she was alive. She was alive and they were together. For good this time. 

Mulder held her breasts and she welcomed it, never wanting him to let go.   
  



End file.
